The Power That No One Expected
by Alexis Shade
Summary: When Alex Potter almost kills his DADA professor in his fifth year, the Marauders get an unexpected surprise as the missing Harry reappears and is not happy. I know this summeray isn't my best. WBWL, IntelligentHarry, slight bashing of Potters, Weasleys, and Dumbles. Ocasional slash.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The birth and labeling of a Savior

August 3, 1980

Dumbledore was sitting with the Potters explaining the prophecy and that he had already informed Alice and Frank that their new son Neville as well as Alexander the Potter's son were both prime candidates for the Dark Lord to target and that they should go into hiding to protect their families. Sirius, Remus, and Peter joined in the debate over who would be the secret keeper. They decided on Peter as he would be the least likely one to suspect, the former Gryffindor accepted.

August 1, 1981

Dumbledore cursed his luck as he arrived at the Potter's to meet their newest son who had been born at 11:59 the night before "_as the seventh month dies"_ He hadn't thought that another possible candidate would appear in the Potter household. He arrived to a home set up to celebrate the first birthday of Neville and Alex who had a year ago been born within minutes of each other, apparently shortly after the guest had gone home Lilly had gone into labor. He walked into the nursery where he raised a bushy eyebrow at Alex who seemed to have his hands stuck to his own face. He shook his head and turned to be introduced to a baby with the most entrancing green eyes, Harry Charles Potter.

October 31, 1981

The Order was in the middle of their weekly meeting/Halloween celebrations when James and Dumbledore stiffened as the felt their wards being breached at the Potter's place in Godric's Hollow.

Voldemort had finally broken Pettigrew and now knew where the Potters had hidden, he had decided to attack there first seeing as Alex Potter's birthday said 31st where as Longbottom's said 30th. As he blew in the front door the sitter Lisa was impaled with the shrapnel and was silenced with a spell as she quickly bled out as Voldemort made his way up to the nursery. Once inside he paused as he saw two boys, he hmmed to himself at the fact that Pettigrew never told about the second boy. He shrugged as he aimed his wand at the auburn-haired youth.

Harry who had been woken by the pained filled screams, had been watching as the red-eyed man raised his arm and wand. Harry wanted to protect his brother even if he was a meanie. Harry raised his hand and as his eyes glowed the same as the curse flying through the room, a white bubble of magic surrounded red-eyes and the green spell had been cut off from Alex. A piece of the white followed the green line into the head of his brother and gathered all negative effects from the exchange and shot them back into the bubble trapping red-eyes in with his own curse. As the shield fell a barely seen shadow escaped out the window and Harry saw as he slipped back into unconscious that Alex now had a jagged bloody mark on his forehead.

Just as Harry fell asleep the order burst into the room to find a wailing Alex and knocked out Harry. Lily picked up her crying child as James did the same to the sleeping Harry. Dumbledore looked around trying to assess what happened when he saw Alex was marked while Harry remained untouched. As James raised the question on how Voldemort had found them a message came via Patronus saying a tortured to death Peter Pettigrew was found. Soon after Dumbledore took Alex from Lily and held him up for the Order to view, "I give you Alexander James Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: What hurt the most

July 31, 1982

Remus and Sirius arrive to the party for the birthday boys about twenty minutes late. They look around at all the adults with little ones crowding around Alex, Lily, and James who upon seeing them broke away.

"What kept you two? Alex has been waiting for his uncles, come on."

They followed the excited father as they scanned the room looking for the other boys, finding them with Alice Longbottom and Valerie Lovegood along with a few red heads that had to be Weasley's.

Alice and Valerie watched as their friend accepted birthday wishes from the gathered crowd and Alex open the gifts they had brought for the savior. They both internally shook their head in disappointment of how easily she could just pawn her youngest off, they both remembered when the Lily they knew would never consider being away from something as precious as little Harry. They sighed as they glanced back to the small collection of children who had been shuffled off to where Neville, Luna, and Harry had been playing.

Bill and Charlie were not all that comfortable being at a two year old's party even if said two year old was the Savior of the wizarding world. They watched as their mother and father greeted the Potter's and Ron was sat down by Alex and as the gifts came the two would tear into them. Ginny was still in their mother's arms trying to sleep, the twins had already moved on and Percy was standing beside his father dutifully. Speaking of the twins the elder brothers scanned the room searching and found the little trouble makers over by their neighbor Mrs. Lovegood, they looked at each other, then to their parents, then back to the boys and turned to each other and nodded.

By time Remus managed to get out of James' grasp he made his way over to his godson and the other birthday boy. He arrived to the scene of Charlie holding Harry as Bill fought to hold the twins back from retaliating against the giggling one year old. At first he didn't understand until he noticed the twins' freckles had been colored neon and were moving around forming different shapes, and one's was stuck on lime green snakes chasing a hot pink lion. He was going to try and help, but he was too busy trying not to laugh at the boy.

Sirius had visually followed Moony over to the boys and was tempted to leave Alex's side to go over, he gave in to the temptation when he noticed Moony about to collapse from holding in his laughter. He smoothly exited the Savior's bubble unnoticed and rushed over to find the same scene as Mooney and his lips twitched, and then little Neville lifted his hand and clawed at the twins and gave a little roar. Needless to say everyone who had been holding in their laughter let loose, even the twins. Sirius looked up when the room seemed to go quiet except for the giggling little ones in their corner, he locked eyes with James about to ask what happened when he noticed James seemed mad about the kids laughing. He looked over at the other three adults with him and noticed they all had seen. Remus came to the rescue,

"Why don't we get these little ones in the other room and see if we can get them calmed down a bit." The women automatically picked up their children, and Bill and Charlie took a twin each, and Remus grabbed a suddenly solemn Harry.

December 24, 1982

Dumbledore was visiting the Potter's and checking on little Alex's progress. Alex sat on his lap as Harry sat playing with a house elf off to the side of the room. "So how has Alex been? Anything that needs to be discussed?"

"Well sir," James looked over at his wife then to his other son and back to Dumbledore. "you see Alex hasn't shown any sign of magic accidental or otherwise. . ."

"But."

"But, Harry is always doing some form of magic it seems. I just don't understand that if Alex defeated the dark lord, then why is it that Harry is progressing so much faster than Alex?" Lily finished her husbands thought.

Dumbledore laughed, "My dear boy, there is no need for your fretting I saw at his birth he was with magic. But to put your mind at ease I shall look again."

James sighed and they both nodded in thanks.

Dumbledore looked within Alex with his mage sight and saw he still had great potential, and he told the Potter's this as well. "You see after using so much power to defeat Tom, Alexander's core is still replenishing what was lost that night and as soon as his core his whole once more his magic will make itself known."

The three discussed some things to help speed up Alex's recovery and exchanged gifts before Dumbledore made his way to the floo. He on impulse turned his mage sight on little Harry only to almost fall into the fire before it was ready. He mentally shook himself as he stepped out into his office, he had some plans to make.

July 31, 1983

This year Alice didn't even suggest the boys share a party, but she did ask if Harry could come over and spend the day with Neville. Lily had agreed if he was up to it, saying that she could stop by and see on the day.

Renny was surprised when Mistress Potter told her that she was going to fix Little Master Harry's breakfast, but thought maybe she was doing it for his birthday and went about getting the rest of things ready for the party for Little Masters.

Lily stopped off by a small table before her youngest's room. She slipped out a small vial and mixed it with the juice then proceeded into the room. She smiled at the two year old sitting in the little window seat and presented him with his breakfast. He smiled back not knowing why the sudden interest, but liking it all the same. Lily became worried when he had only sipped once from the small glass and he was almost finished. "Harry love why aren't you drinking your juice, you want to grow big and strong like daddy don't you?"

Harry finished chewing the bite in his mouth before speaking. "Renny said that I had ta finit mah food 'fore I can has more juice so I dohn drink much till I'm s'most finit. That way ifin I get tursty I haves it." He stopped thinking this was a whole lot of talking with his mommy, and he couldn't remember a time when they were together like this. "Thank you Mommy, it was delicious. Do you really think I could be strong as daddy!?" As he finished the question he reached for and then downed his juice as Lily nodded with a bright smile on her face.

Less then a minute later Harry was out. Lily moved him into a better position before picking up the tray, "Maybe if you sleep through the party, you won't upset your father this year." She walked out the door and with a wave of her wand she put up a one way silence ward, just in case he did wake up he wouldn't hear anything going on.

Alice and Valerie arrived fifteen minutes before Alex's party was set to begin, Lily showed them up to Harry's room. She opened his door, "He's been a bit out of sorts for the last couple days. If you can raise him, he can go." The two mothers approached the sleeping boy in the window seat, but no matter what they tried he stayed asleep. Valerie suspecting potion play conjured a cloth and ran it over Harry's lips, she would check it later. The two leave for their own child's party no less worried for the two year old they left behind.

July 31, 1985

Harry sighed as yet again he was being ignored on his birthday, scratch that on his brother's birthday. He knew they wouldn't even notice as he made his way to Neville's house to wish him a happy birthday.

Upon returning home he went to his room directly and found the small pile of gifts, one from Remus, Sirius, Bill, Charlie, and the twins. He had also received a few gifts while at Neville's, but it wasn't about the gifts or parties or the ridiculous amount of guests and well wishers. It was about the fact that his own mother and father looked down on him like some second class citizen that had the audacity to be better then their golden boy savior. And it was this reason that he had to put his escape plan into action, he just hoped that the ones who did like him wouldn't hold it against him and understand.

August 7, 1985

Harry leaves the manor and follows the trail he had made before to the nearest non-magical town a few miles away. Along the way he had taken the potion to age him up to his late teens, as well as an eye color changing potion. Just as the sun was coming up a teenager with long black hair and tawny eyes emerged from the roadside forest a bag over his shoulder as he made his way to the bus station.

August 14, 1985

Remus cursed himself as he changed out of his work clothes and into something he could play with his godson in, he had been meaning to go see him but had been detained every time. It was made even worse because he hadn't gotten to see him on his birthday cause he had already left for the Longbottom's by the time he showed up. He grabbed some floo powder and stepped through only to run into James who appeared to have just got home himself. He told James he was going to go up and see Harry and James waved vaguely in acceptance. Thing was when Remus made it to Harry's room he wasn't in it and from what he could sense no one had been there in quite a while, he turned and made for the family room where the rest of the Potter's were.

When they had concluded that Harry had ran away and his mother nor father realized that the four-year old hadn't been seen in a week, he and Sirius decided that they didn't want to see the two for a while and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Unexpected Delivery

November 5, 1984

The Marauders were out drinking celebrating bonfire night, but then Moony was called away and the other two was bored. So they started betting and daring the other to do the most random things, until Sirius was offered a chance he had secretly wanted since Hogwarts.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Lily who had fallen asleep waiting on James was pleasantly surprised as her lover slipped into the bed beside her and proceeded to give her one amazing night, that is until the lights were turned on and Lily heard the laughing voice of James over by the door not from the space above her.

Sirius Black had been bet that he couldn't do the electric boogie as Padfoot and James suggested that if he completed the task he would let Sirius shag Lily.

Lily enraged and embarrassed dressed and left via floo. She arrived outside the door of her past friend and love interest Severus Snape. As she explained the cruel joke Snape comforted her and while he held her and supplied evil things to do to the idiots, she got an idea as to the perfect pay back not even thinking of the pain she would herself cause by her callous actions. That night she had sex with Snape as well as the next morning, only leaving when Snape had gotten up to shower.

Snape of course realized as he stood there a towel around his waist that he had been used as a way to get back at the idiot Potter. He shook his head as he got dressed and burned the sheets before replacing them, and then he went back to Hogwarts why he insisted on brewing his most unstable potions at home he would never understand.

September 1, 1985

Lily Potter was rushed to Saint Mungo's early in the morning with labor pains. Just before noon she gave birth to two little girls named Jessimine Lyra and Calla Lynx, they had black hair and green eyes, just as their missing brother had.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sirius had been swamped at work and had heard through the grapevine that the Potters had just added two little girls to the mix. Later he saw the picture of the new editions to the family which had been posted in the Prophet. Within the next week he would discover that he was the father of one of the new 'Potters'.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Severus Snape was scowling at the drivel printed before him, the new first years grew weary of the dark man as he sat at the head table. Then he saw something that made him abandon his dinner and return to his quarters. He sat glass in hand staring at the floo debating on taking some kind of action or ignoring the issue.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Shortly after the birth of the twins Remus, Sirius, and even Snape would become constant visitor/babysitters for the little girls. All determined that the Potters wouldn't drive them away as well.

August 7, 1990

It had been five years to the day since the gifted second born Potter disappeared in the wee morning hours of the day. Over the years Lily and James Potter had been fighting only stopping when Alex was home or they had people over, although they didn't seem to mind that their twin daughters witnessed their horrid behavior.

It was a fighting day seeing as Alex was over at the McMillon's along with Ronald. James and Lily were really getting into it when the twins were mentioned, thus catching said girls attention who was kinda listening from the next room, however once they were brought up they slipped into the hall outside the door to the study. Over the next few minutes the girls learned they weren't Potters, Lily had slept with two other the day they were conceived. Uncle Sirius and Sev, they both visited them often now they knew why and it upset them. Without a word they both rushed to the floo and landed in the living room of one Remus Lupin.

A few hours later after Remus had them calmed a bit he called for the two wizards. After intense anger at their mother, James, and their fathers everyone settled in and the two dark-haired men confessed they were finally glad they could express their full feelings for their brilliant little girls. By the end of the night the twins decided they wanted the three men to teach them so they could enter school earlier then they should, one to prove to the Potters that they were every bit as good as the-boy-who-lived if not better. The second reason was so that they could be closer to their other brother, the one they heard stories about from the three men and their honorary aunts, the one who at the age of four figured out how to escape and stay hidden all by himself. They wanted to make their brother Harry proud of them, and then maybe he would come back and save them too.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A man in his mid twenties steps out of his superior's tent, he has black hair high and tight, sharp tawny eyes that scan the area as he moves back to the logistics tent. He moves with the grace of a predator, his body seems relaxed but if you knew what to look for ready to spring into action.


End file.
